


Chained To A Pole

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: Male Idols Omorashi [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Chains, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics
Summary: Jongup was connected to a pole by a chain. He was chained up by Himchan. He tried his best to get out but couldn't.





	Chained To A Pole

Jongup rolled out of bed. Himchan got up with him. "I have some things to do, come here." Jongup followed Himchan to where ever he was being taken to. 

It was a pole. Jongup looked at it and saw a chain connected to the pole. "I'm confused." Jongup said.  
"Remember last time when I was gone. You didn't do anything I asked. I did it all yesterday and I am going to have you on this pole." Himchan explained.

Jongup was scared and nervous about the "punishment." He got up against the pole and let Himchan do what he needed to do. "Before you go, please kiss me." 

Jongup got on his toes to match the height of his boyfriend. Himchan kissed him. He made sure it was one of the best kisses Jongup ever received, he was going to be gone for a while.

He knew he was going to be gone for about a day so he had a bunch of food, snacks and drinks for Jongup. But he forgot about one thing. How in the world was Jongup going to go to the bathroom?

"Bye, babe, I'll see you soon." Himchan said and kissed Jongup again. When Himchan let go of Jongup, Jongup said, "Bye, I love you."

Jongup thankfully had his laptop to keep him entertained. He stretched his arm and moved the arrow around to find a movie that he downloaded.

He decided to sit down on the ground to watch the movie. Jongup grabbed the soda that sat beside on the concrete and drank it. He ended up drinking a lot of it.

Jongup looked at his watch it was going to be about eleven hours until Himchan leaves. And it takes him three hours and thirty minutes to get home.

Jongup ended up falling asleep after his movie was over. He tried to sleep as long as possible to make time go faster. But not to his liking, only three hours had past. And the worse part of it is that he woke up to a strong need to pee.

"I need to text Himchan." He said to himself. "But I don't know if he's in a surgery or not." Jongup groaned. He hated that Himchan's work place never let him off early.

He reached out his arm as long as possible to get his phone. He dropped it by the table. "Fuck!" He yelled. He would have to go through a painful process of stretching out his leg and trying to get his phone. Probably also damaging his screen.

He felt a pain in his bladder. Since he was in the back of his house he could undo his button and zipper to relive some pain. He undid his buttons, but the last one was hard to do, and he would have just kept pushing on his bladder and his zipper didn't work.

"I can't reach my damn phone." Jongup said. He felt another pain as he stood back up. And there was probably a wet stop on his pants. "He has an hour before be leaves, but I won't be able to wait four hours and thirty minutes."

He gave up on reaching his phone. Hopefully he could wait a little bit longer, but it is most likely not going to happen. He spurted more. "Wait a minute. Siri call Himchan." He said.

Himchan thankfully is able to pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Himchan. I'm about to piss myself."  
"Damn it I knew I was forgetting something."  
"I'm trying to wait but it's so painful."  
"Jongup, I'm going to leave now and I'll call you back when I'm almost there."  
"Bye, I love you."  
"Love you too, baby." Himchan hung up.

Jongup's mind was way farther than his body. He was trying to wait a bit longer, but his body let out everything he had held in for hours.

Jongup ended up crying himself to sleep and he was asleep for about three more hours. Himchan came to Jongup. "Baby. Wake up. I'm home." Jongup opened his eyes. He looked and saw it was Himchan. "I'm sorry." He cried.

Himchan unlocked the handcuff from the pole. "Oh shit. I didn't realize you had already pissed yourself. You should have called me again before going back to sleep." Himchan said.

Jongup stood up and walked towards the back door. Himchan unlocked it and the both went inside to clean up Jongup.


End file.
